


Regalo

by Fujocali



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Celebrimbor odia las fiestas, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, donde todos somos Galadriel, tener en cuenta que es mi primer fanfic del silmarillion
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujocali/pseuds/Fujocali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrimbor es muy curioso y Annatar aprovecha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_all_who_wander_are_ohwaitshit/gifts).



> Inspirada en esta imagen: http://alackofghosts.tumblr.com/post/80017490243/guess-who-has-a-test-on-nuclear-physics-tomorrow

Annatar lo oyó detenerse ante la puerta de la herrería apenas un segundo antes de entrar. Sonrió internamente ante tal vacilación del elfo, pues ya estaba acostumbrado a que cada vez ocurriera con mayor frecuencia. Y sonrió, porque estaba dispuesto a transformar las dudas de su “señor” en infundada desconfianza.

  
-¡Tyelpë!-fingió sobresalto, girándose apenas- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?  
  
Celebrimbor se acercó en silencio y se colocó a prudente distancia de Annatar, intentando divisar por encima de su hombro la creación que estaba terminando el Maia, sin ningún éxito.  
  
-En nada en particular. Solo venía a echar un vistazo. -vaciló un momento antes de agregar-Deberías tomarte un descanso, de sea lo que sea en que has estado trabajando desde hace días.  
  
-¿Mi señor se preocupa por mi? -Annatar batió sus pestañas con aire inocente, aun dándole la espalda al Señor Elfo de Eregion. Su cabello, cortado a la altura de los hombros y recogido en un par de trenzas, relucía casi plateado a la intensa luz de luna que se colaba por los vitrales-Tyelpë... te olvidas que yo no necesito de tantos alimentos ni descansos prolongados como ustedes los Eldar.

  
Celebrimbor se mordió los labios. Annatar, con su suave voz siempre tenía una respuesta. Y éstas venían sin rodeos, directas; no acostumbrado esto por los elfos, amantes de las retóricas.

  
-De todas formas, ¿qué importante obra es la que te ocupa tanto tiempo que no has asistido al banquete de bienvenida de los soldados?  
  
-Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por mi ausencia, Tyelpë. Finalmente puedo mostrarte en qué he estado trabajando.  
  
Celebrimbor sintió un escalofrío de excitación recorrerle la espina. La forma en que Annatar se giró y lo miró a los ojos al fin, prometía quizá algo más que una simple pieza de utilería.  
  
-Cierra los ojos-ordenó con tono juguetón.  
  
-¿Qué…? -Celebrimbor frunció el ceño ante la extraña petición.  
  
-Vamos, es un regalo -sonrió el Maia encantadoramente.  
  
Aun no comprendiendo del todo la situación, Celebrimbor obedeció, no sin sentir cierta curiosidad por el cariz que estaban tomando las cosas. Oyó el movimiento de la túnica de Annatar desplazarse lentamente y colocarse detrás suyo. Algo desató una alarma en su mente y quizo girar, pero Annatar fue más rápido y le cubrió los ojos con una mano.  
  
-Ah ah -regañó, un susurro apenas un su oído- nada de trampas.  
  
Su mano se retiró del rostro del elfo y fue a reunirse con la otra, ambas abriéndose paso ahora por entre la melena oscura y trenzada.  
  
Celebrimbor no atinó a hacer nada en lo que duró ese ritual, (¿segundos, minutos quizás?) y por unos instantes se olvidó de respirar. Algo ligeramente pesado colgaba de su cuello ahora, pero Celebrimbor simplemente se demoró sintiendo la calidez y el cosquilleo que las manos del Maia habían provocado antes de entender que éste esperaba expectante por su juicio.  
  
Acarició ausentemente su nuevo colgante de plata, sorprendido por su belleza y por la exquisitez del corte de jaspe verde incrustado en él.  
  
-¿Y bien? Yo creo que combina con tus ojos.  
  
Celebrimbor alzó la mirada, sonrojado por el cumplido y algo avergonzado, pero no podía quedarse viendo el collar y hacer más incómodo el momento.  
  
-Gracias, Annatar… es hermoso.  
  
-¿Pero…?  
  
Como siempre, Annatar adivinaba sus pensamientos y los exponía con total naturalidad. Celebrimbor tomó el collar y suspiró, resignado.  
  
\- Pero no deberías haberte molestado por mí.  
  
-No fue una molestia en absoluto, mi señor Tyelpërinquar- Tú jamás lo eres.- El Maia se acercó con tono conciliador, escrutando la expresión dubitativa del elfo. La oportunidad no podía ser desechada. Años, décadas, centurias de estrategia... todo ese sacrificado esfuerzo desplegado sólo para que al estar tan cerca de la meta un elfo simplón con aires de grandeza comenzara a dudar de sus buenas intenciones. Debía utilizar esa duda, y desviarla al máximo para que al menos sirviera a sus planes.  
  
-Diría que fue todo un placer.  
  
Celebrimbor había mantenido el contacto visual a fuerza de voluntad, por lo que al oír tal frase y ver el brillo juguetón en los ojos del Maia, confirmó varios rumores acerca de él que circulaban discretamente por el palacio y no tanto por la ciudad.  
  
Que ese nuevo herrero valinoreano tenía un aire depredador; que miraba a su Señor Elfo cual si de una pieza de caza se tratase; que guardaba más secretos de los que clamaba revelar… en fin, habladurías a las que poca importancia les daba, excepto quizá la última, la cual podría jurar haber oído miles de veces por boca de la Dama Galadriel a quien tenía en gran estima.  
  
Pues bien, estando los dos completamente solos allí en las forjas, los rumores restantes hicieron eco en él y sus dudas respecto a las enigmáticas actitudes de Annatar adquirieron un nuevo cauce. La colocación de un colgante especialmente fabricado para otra persona era tradición conocida por todos los Noldor como un signo de compromiso amoroso, y el Maia no tenía forma de no saberlo tras haber vivido tanto tiempo entre ellos.  
  
-Annatar… -con éxito, logró aquietar el temblor en su voz y sonar lo bastante firme- dime exactamente qué pretendes con esto. Sabes que no soy una doncella a cortejar, ¿cierto?  
  
-Sé que no lo eres - una fugaz mano pasó rozando una milésima de segundo la entrepierna de Celebrimbor, provocándole un sobresalto. Sin percatarse, había estado retrocediendo al avance del Maia y ahora tenía la mesa de trabajo pegada a las lumbares. Estaba atrapado entre Annatar y el trabajo, las dos únicas cosas que lograban su fascinación y frustración al mismo tiempo.  
  
-“Pretender”… es una palabra muy fría para lo que anhelo, Tyelpë. -susurró en su oído, remarcando las últimas palabras con una pequeña mordida al lóbulo de su oreja. Celebrimbor dio un respingo, y sin embargo no lo alejó, para su propia sorpresa, demasiado curioso acerca del repentino giro de las circunstancias y su posible desarrollo.  
Annatar, satisfecho, tomó esto como signo de acogimiento de sus avances y comenzó a dejar trazos de su lengua, descendiendo lentamente por el cuello del elfo.  
Celebrimbor agradeció que todos los Gwath i Mírdain estuviesen arriba disfrutando del banquete, ya que el gemido que abandonó sus labios habría dado mucho de qué hablar durante años. Estimulado sobremanera, no dejó sus manos ociosas y sin perder ni un segundo las colocó en la cintura del Maia, recorriendo con el tacto aquellas curvas ridículamente esculpidas de forma tan perfecta, que tantas veces habían llamado su atención durante el trabajo.  
  
Ante las súbitas caricias Annatar suspiró complacido, y en respuesta volvió a colocar una mano en la ya visiblemente abultada entrepierna del elfo.  
  
-¡Oh..! Annat- Ahh…  
  
El Maia movía sus manos con maestría, sin abandonar el cuello víctima de sus asaltos. Rápidamente la temperatura de la sala comenzó a ser asfixiante, y sus ropas un estorbo. Con extraordinaria parsimonia Annatar desabrochó la formal vestimenta de Celebrimbor, dejando al descubierto un torso muscular forjado por las artes de la herrería. Se permitió un momento para detenerse y admirarlo, recorrerlo lascivamente con la mirada, recordando quizá, otros tiempos. Este momento de ensimismamiento fue aprovechado por Celebrimbor, quien tomando por la barbilla a Annatar lo atrajo para un feroz beso. El Maia tardó en reaccionar, como si no hubiera prevenido que tal cosa podría llegar a suceder. Celebrimbor tomó entonces la iniciativa, conectando desesperadamente sus bocas como si de una urgencia se tratase, enredando sus dedos en el platinado cabello de Annatar. Ante este estímulo el último reaccionó por fin y volvió a tomar las riendas. Acariciando el tonificado abdomen del elfo, introdujo su lengua en busca de la otra. Sensaciones todas nuevas en Celebrimbor, que no se contenía en sus gemidos; estudiadas hasta el hartazgo en Annatar, quien sin embargo hacía centurias no las ponía en práctica. El roce de sus genitales a través de la ropa, los salvajes besos húmedos y las caricias cada vez más ardientes que en cualquier momento los llevaría más allá de todo límite hicieron que Celebrimbor recordara el por qué estaba allí y dónde debería estar.

  
-Aah.. Annatar, espera, espera un momento.  
  
Con una mirada ardiente el deseo, Annatar se detuvo, no sin cierto hastío. -¿Qué sucede?  
  
Su persona entera emanaba sensualidad, cosa que no ayudaba en nada a Celebrimbor.  
  
-No podemos hacer esto… no aquí. Tengo que volver.  
  
-De seguro pueden arreglárselas sin ti un par de horas, Tyelpë. - el Maia se relamió los labios. Sí, definitivamente una imagen muy provocativa. El elfo la ignoró con toda la fuerza de su alma.  
  
-Sería prudente que tú también fueras, al menos para que vean tu cara unos segundos.  
  
Annatar gruñó por lo bajo, pero aceptó a regañadientes. A Celebrimbor esto le pareció algo extremadamente adorable. Se preguntó por unos instantes si no habría caído sobre él algún hechizo del tipo del que los Atani solían hablar... "engañoso enamoramiento fugaz”, le llamaban. No recordaba haberse sentido de esta manera hacia Annatar antes, aunque es cierto que tampoco entonces había vislumbrado sus verdaderas intenciones.  
  
Luego de acomodarse uno al otro las vestimentas y el cabello hasta que se juzgaron presentables, partieron juntos de regreso al banquete. Celebrimbor ocultó el colgante de jaspe en el interior de su túnica para evitar preguntas embarazosas.

  
Un cómodo silencio cómplice se instaló entre ellos en el camino de regreso, tan cercanos eran que no necesitaban explicarse lo que había ocurrido. Miradas furtivas lanzadas desde sus lugares opuestos de la mesa, más alguna que otra sonrisa dirigida explícitamente hacia el otro, disimulada en una plática con alguien más… Aunque ninguno dijo nada, durante lo que restó de lo que les resultó el banquete más tedioso de la historia, ambos sabían que una vez éste hubiera llegado a su fin continuarían el asunto donde lo habían dejado. Annatar por su parte, portó una triunfante sonrisa como estandarte toda la noche.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto fue un regalo -je, doble intención con el título- por el Día del Amigo (tal como se celebra en Argentina) para mi amiga online Eva. Creo que no lo habría publicado nunca de no existir este día, y me parece la mejor manera de dedicarle algo a alguien que vive muuy pero muy lejos y con quien compartimos ciertos gustos xD Soo.. espero que te haya gustado, y si no.. bueno qué se le va a hacer! :3


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donde Annatar y Celebrimbor escapan del banquete y consiguen lo que quieren ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> Y Annatar se pone melancólico

Durante lo que duró aquel banquete de bienvenida, Celebrimbor hizo lo posible por concentrarse en atender a sus invitados, manteniendo tediosas charlas protocolares tanto con hombres como con elfos, y evitando, sin éxito, cruzar miradas con Annatar. No necesitaba que su lasciva mirada le recordara lo que habían estado a punto de hacer allá abajo, en las forjas. Sólo quería terminar de una vez por todas con la fastidiosa fiesta. Tenía… otros asuntos más urgentes de los que ocuparse.

Aunque sí había razones para festejar: previa ardua labor de espías, las fuerzas de Eregion habían encontrado el escondite de una partida numerosa de orcos y wargos. Pero los elfos y hombres habían sido mucho más numerosos y habían logrado ganar contra las huestes oscuras, después de varias infructuosas batallas en los últimos meses.  
La Dama Galadriel no pasó desapercibidos sus nerviosos movimientos y evasivas palabras. Sutilmente se acercó a escuchar la conversación mantenida entre el general que daba su reporte y un poco interesado Celebrimbor.

 

\- …increíble lo que hemos logrado el día de ayer ¡Tenemos prisioneros! Que sabrán hablar, si entienden lo que es bueno. Lo cual es dudoso, pero usted me entiende Señor. Vamos a arrancarles esas podridas uñas que tienen, una por una hasta que…

\- No es necesario entrar en detalles por ahora, gracias. Y buen trabajo, luego nos ocuparemos de los prisioneros. – lo despidió.

\- Parece que no a todos nos gustan las reuniones por igual, Tyelpërinquar. – Sonrió la elfa.

Celebrimbor se sobresaltó al oír detrás suyo a su consejera y amiga más leal, y sonrió aliviado. Aún a pesar de haberle rechazado todos sus avances amorosos, a ella podía contarle cualquier cosa con absoluta confianza.

\- ¡Artanis! Sálvame. Creo que tengo un límite de palabras cordiales y prolijas, y se está acercando.

Celebrimbor fue a por su copa y se sirvió un poco más de vino. Estaba exquisito, pues habían conseguido el vino de mejor calidad de Mirkwood.

-Sinceramente, dudo que ése sea tu problema. Te noto algo ansioso. Estás preocupado por algo ¿verdad?

\- No, es… - En un momento de ensimismamiento su mano actuó por sí sola y tomó el delicado colgante de jade entre sus dedos, girándolo, pensativo.

\- Dime de qué se trata y lo resolveremos juntos. – La hasta entonces tranquila mirada de Galadriel se posó con curiosidad en el colgante, frunciendo el ceño.

Bueno, casi cualquier cosa. No podía simplemente contarle lo sucedido, por supuesto que no. No a ella. Ni a nadie, en realidad. Nunca se había puesto a pensar cuán similares pero al mismo tiempo cuán diferentes eran las dos personas en quienes más confianza depositaba. Quizás por eso es que no se llevaban bien entre ellos. Annatar era como la versión masculina de Galadriel, solo que quizás no tan intimidante. A veces. Celebrimbor empinó la copa haciendo fondo blanco.

\- Tyelpë. – la voz de Galadriel descendió una octava, lo cual no propiciaba nada bueno.

\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, Artanis. De verdad. Sólo estoy cansado, es todo.

\- Es bonito. ¿Es nuevo? Nunca antes lo había visto – cambió súbitamente de tema, señalando el colgante.

A ella no podía mentirle. Y esto no tenía que ver con las previas razones, sino que ella _sabía_ cuándo alguien le mentía. Estaba atrapado.

\- Lo es. – respondió apenas, alargando la inevitable pregunta más de lo necesario.

\- ¿Lo hiciste tú? No parece de tu manufactura. – observó, clavando la mirada directamente en el alma de Celebrimbor. La mujer era súbitamente mucho más alta de lo que recordaba. Quizás fuera el leve entumecimiento que comenzaba a sentir gracias al vino, pero decir la verdad resultaba la salida más fácil en esos momentos.

\- Ya. Fue un regalo de Annatar. ¿Satisfecha?

\- Lo sabía. Sabía que se traía algo entre manos. Esa serpiente… No te lo habrás creído, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Artanis! Entiendo que no sea de tu agrado, pero sí es del mío y confío en él. Por favor te lo pido, no hables así de Annatar a sus espaldas.

\- Tyelpë. Sabes que es muy extraño, te lo he dicho mil veces. Su súbita aparición, esa misteriosa forma de ser, ¡Y ahora te regala un collar a todas luces de compromiso! Él quiere algo, Tyelpë, ¿me escuchas?

Celebrimbor divisó al aludido manteniendo una discreta conversación con uno de los dirigentes de los hombres del este. Khamûl era su nombre, si mal no recordaba. Galadriel también posó su vista en la del Maia, quien se había percatado de ambos pares de ojos clavados en él.

\- Ah, no es necesario hablar a sus espaldas cuando lo tengo tan cerca. - Una tétrica sonrisa se apoderó de su angelical rostro.

\- NO, Artanis, por favor… - Demasiado tarde. Galadriel en sólo pocas zancadas llegó donde Annatar.

\- ¡Annatar! – alzó la voz- ¿Me disculpas por un momento, Khamûl? Quisiera intercambiar algunas sabias palabras con nuestro Maia preferido.

Quizás fuera efecto de la luz, pero Celebrimbor juraría haber visto el color desaparecer del rostro de Annatar. Tampoco Khamûl dudó ni dos segundos en esfumarse de la escena.  
Celebrimbor no sabía si cubrirse la cara con las manos, correr tras ella, u observar expectante, al igual que gran parte de los invitados parecían estar haciendo.

\- ¿Qué tema a discutir se le ofrece esta noche, distinguida Dama? – habló Annatar con voz conciliatoria.

\- Oh, en realidad no vengo a discutir nada.

\- Entonces ¿a qué se debe el pla…?

 

PAF

 

\- Oh no. –esta vez fue el turno de Celebrimbor de quedar lívido.

Annatar demoró apenas un instante en recomponerse y volver el rostro enrojecido para enfrentar a quien lo había abofeteado. Genuinamente confundido – y probablemente, más preocupado por saber si sus planes habían sido descubiertos- interrogó a Galadriel con la mirada, intentando no explotar en ese mismo instante frente a todo el mundo.

\- Tenías un insecto de aspecto ponzoñoso en la cara, lo siento – sonrió la elfa con satisfacción- En fin, lo que venía a decir es que me gustó mucho ese collar de jade que hiciste para Tyelpërinquar.

\- Ahh… ¿sí? – Annatar echaba fuego por los ojos, pero respondió con calma que llevaba años entrenando - Entonces debo suponer que has venido a darme la cálida bienvenida a la familia, estimada tía.

De entre el gentío que se había reunido en torno del “amistoso” intercambio de palabras Celebrimbor se abrió paso al fin y se interpuso entre Galadriel y Annatar, mirando severamente a la primera.

\- Continuaremos este asunto en otro momento, Artanis. No es esta la forma. Seguramente en Lothlórien esperan ansiosos tu regreso y el de Celeborn.  
Galadriel fulminó a Annatar con la mirada un par de segundos más, y antes de salir hacia el patio por la puerta principal se detuvo para reafirmar mentalmente “ _Ve con cuidado. No me fío de sus intenciones_ ” a Celebrimbor.

Una vez el espectáculo hubo terminado, los invitados comenzaron a dispersarse, algunos retirándose por la puerta principal al igual que Galadriel; otros desparramándose en los numerosos sillones que ataviaban el inmenso salón, incapaces de caminar por su cuenta. Repentinamente consciente de lo mareado que se encontraba y de la avergonzante situación en que ahora estaba expuesto, se giró hacia Annatar y examinó su semblante. No parecía muy molesto, pero tampoco podría decirse que la situación fuera de su agrado.

\- Annatar, no sabes cuánto lo siento. No tenía idea de que reaccionaría así. Perdónala, lo aceptará con el tiempo.

El Maia se acomodó el platinado cabello, mirando el techo abovedado con aire ausente, pensativo.

\- No es tu culpa, Tyelpë. Sin embargo, no me molestaría recibir una compensación de tu parte.

Cuando finalmente volvió a posar su mirada en la de Celebrimbor, era fuego de otra clase el que ardía en sus ojos. Se quedaron un buen rato midiéndose, sin moverse ni acortar los pocos centímetros que los separaban. Hasta que varios “ejem” y otros no tan sutiles “¡consigan una habitación!” instaron al Señor de Eregion a recobrar la compostura. Sí que eran descorteses los hombres cuando bebían sin moderación. Una conocida y barbuda cara se paró frente al campo de visión de Celebrimbor, haciendo exagerados gestos con las manos mientras sostenía un vaso de cerveza, salpicando para todos lados.

 

\- ¡Cele, amigo mío! Te ves terrible. Yo me encargo de que esto se termine sin más incidentes. Ve a descansar, y llévate a nuestro querido Maia contigo – el enano guiñó el ojo varias veces, por si el elfo no había captado el significado.

Celebrimbor soltó una carcajada, y posó su mano en el hombro de su mejor amigo. – Muchas gracias, Narvi, cuento contigo.

Annatar saludó al enano con un asentimiento, y agregó por cortesía – Yo lo escoltaré a sus aposentos.

A lo que Narvi contestó con otra carcajada, pero ya se estaban alejando hacia el silencioso pasillo en el interior del palacio.

Caminaron derecho a la par, sin intercambiar palabra. Sólo el eco de sus botas se oía resonar en el largo pasillo que comunicaba el salón principal con las habitaciones restantes; el rumor de la fiesta apagándose a medida que avanzaban. Celebrimbor no había tenido tiempo de pensar qué ocurriría a continuación. Simplemente se había dejado llevar por un primal impulso horas antes, y durante la fiesta había estado ocupado atendiendo a los invitados. Ahora que estaban los dos en un silencio casi absoluto, los pensamientos se le agolpaban uno tras de otro, aturdiéndolo, impidiéndole pensar con claridad. A su lado, Annatar iba serio, demasiado serio.

 

La noche aún no había llegado a su fin, por lo que la luz de la luna penetraba por los cristales dando a aquellos recovecos un aspecto fantasmagórico. Celebrimbor posó la vista en el espectáculo que desplegaba el cabello de Annatar, resplandeciente, como si tuviera vida propia.

 

Giraron a la izquierda, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Celebrimbor se encontró siendo embestido contra la pared. Annatar apoyaba una mano fuertemente en su pecho para mantenerlo en posición, y con la otra se afirmaba a la pared.

\- Voy a tomarte aquí y ahora, Tyelpërinquar.

La palidez de su rostro, su andrógina voz, el aliento de Annatar a centímetros de su boca… Y los ojos. Normalmente de color miel, ahora centelleaban de un depredador color rojo oscuro, clavados en los suyos con una intensidad insoportable.

Annatar presionó con su cuerpo, pegándose a Celebrimbor aún más. Comenzó a recorrer su cuello con una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba su cintura. Sintió cómo su túnica era abierta por aquellas manos expertas, y un cosquilleo de anticipación le recorrió el bajo vientre.  
  


Celebrimbor no pensaba quedarse literalmente entre la espada y la pared, y dada su destreza en combate, fácilmente invirtió sus posiciones. Colocó las manos de Annatar detrás de su espalda y lo aseguró presionándolo contra el muro.  
  


\- No si yo te tomo primero, Annatar. – gruñó por lo bajo en su oído. 

Annatar giró cuanto pudo su cuello, y sonrió de manera indescifrable.

\- Bésame, Tyelpë.

Sin demorar ni un instante, volteó al Maia para que lo enfrentase. El elfo era apenas más bajo, lo cual no le impidió tomar el control del beso. Relamió primero el labio inferior con su lengua y luego comenzó a succionarlo, provocando un sensual gemido de parte de Annatar. Entonces Celebrimbor obedeció ferozmente, pegando sus labios a los del Maia. Manteniendo el contacto, sus manos masajeaban desesperadamente toda zona sensitiva, en una competencia por quién tocaba más del cuerpo del otro. Celebrimbor presionaba constantemente al Maia contra la pared, a su vez éste alzó una pierna para engancharlo y atraerlo más hacia sí.

Febriles, sus besos eran erráticos y poco prolijos. Annatar introdujo su lengua para encontrar la del elfo, a quien ese acto desconcertó un tanto. Aprovechando el descuido, Annatar se zafó del agarre de Celebrimbor, y sujetándolo de ambos brazos lo aprisionó contra el muro, en la misma posición que el elfo lo había tenido momentos antes. Apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de Celebrimbor y ajustando su cuerpo sobre el del elfo, comenzó a moverse circularmente y a acariciar su abultada entrepierna al mismo tiempo. Enfrentando el muro, Celebrimbor cerró los ojos y dejó que las sensaciones lo invadieran.

\- Oh… ERU.

\- Quiero oírte, Tyelpë. Dime qué quieres.

Los gemidos de Celebrimbor subieron de volumen cuando la mano de Annatar se abrió paso al fin dentro de sus pantalones y tomó su miembro.

\- ¡Ahh…! A- así…

Con su otra mano recorría el fornido pecho del elfo, deteniéndose al fin para pellizcar y acariciar sus pezones con saña. Celebrimbor ladeó la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose cómodamente apoyado sobre el hombro del Maia. Annatar recorrió con su hábil lengua el cuello expuesto del elfo, succionando pocas veces, mordiendo la mayoría.

 

\- ¡Annatar! ¿Qué haces? Eso duele. ¡Ahh.. ! Por el amor de Eru – protestó con voz ronca, incapaz en ese momento de oponer verdadera resistencia. Las numerosas sensaciones que Annatar le provocaba eran demasiadas como para resistir mucho tiempo más.

\- Sería una lástima que encontrasen al señor de Eregion en esta situación – la voz de Annatar sonaba entretenida, retumbando en su oído como una letanía. Celebrimbor abrió grandes los ojos al ser consciente del hecho de que, si bien estaban en un pasillo que nadie recorría ni siquiera a plena luz del día, el palacio se encontraba repleto de gente. Annatar besó posesivamente el lóbulo de su oreja, aumentando la fricción que ejercía en su pene.

\- Déjame llevarte al éxtasis, Tyelpërinquar.

Celebrimbor a esas alturas no necesitó mucho más para llegar a su límite. Acabó en la mano de Annatar, jadeando y temblando sin poder controlarse. Una vez Annatar retiró su mano, ahora pegajosa, Celebrimbor logró recuperar la compostura irguiéndose y enfrentando al Maia. No había visto su expresión desde que lo asaltó por detrás, y para Celebrimbor esto era crucial.

 

\- Qué… ¿Qué hemos hecho? – preguntó el elfo sin creérselo, respirando agitadamente por la boca, buscando algún indicio de burla o apatía en Annatar.  
El Maia lucía igual de íntegro y pulcro como de costumbre, pero portando aquella lasciva mirada depredadora como nunca antes la había visto, y… ¿acaso era sangre aquello rojizo en sus labios?

\- La pregunta es ¿qué has hecho tú, Tyelpë? Mírame, soy un desastre – le enseñó la viscosa mano en un fugaz ademán.

\- Lo siento, déjame limparla.

\- Ah, claro que lo harás – sonrió – Abre la boca.

Celebrimbor miró fijamente al Maia. No podía creer lo que le estaba sugiriendo. Ojeando las partes inferiores de Annatar, decidió utilizar su boca en otros asuntos más urgentes.

\- Creo que esto de aquí necesita más atención, Annatar – dijo en tono burlón, y le dio unas palmadas por encima de su impecable túnica, observando detenidamente cómo esa acción provocaba una súbita y casi imperceptible inhalación.

\- Puedo encargarme yo mismo, Tyelpë. – dijo estoicamente el Maia, al tiempo que el elfo desabotonaba su túnica y desabrochaba su pantalón.

\- Es mi turno de devolver el favor, ¿no crees?

Antes de descubrir su miembro, Celebrimbor abrió la boca y lo tomó por encima de la ropa, hurgando y estimulando con dientes y lengua a que creciera plenamente. Annatar tragó con dificultad y perdió el equilibrio. Posicionó sus manos en el cabello de Celebrimbor para estabilizarse, pero eso solamente logró arrastrar a ambos al suelo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Celebrimbor, hambriento nuevamente, acomodó a Annatar sobre el muro con las piernas separadas, y rápidamente se hundió entre ellas.

Aseguró sus manos fuertemente a las caderas de Annatar, acariciando todo lo largo de sus muslos en un ir y venir. Paseó su lengua por los testículos del Maia, luego subió por la base y finalmente llegó al glande, donde se entretuvo moviéndola circularmente.

\- Ahhh… Mmm… Precioso, precioso Tyelpë…

Ante los insistentes tirones de cabello de un desesperado Maia, apresó al fin la erección en su boca. Motivado por los sensuales gemidos de Annatar, quien se arqueaba de placer ante sus atenciones, el elfo ponía todo su esmero en proporcionar al mensajero de Aman sus mejores artes. Intuitivas artes, ya que Celebrimbor imitaba los movimientos que en sus más alocadas fantasías había llegado a imaginar.

Hasta ahora Annatar había tenido todo bajo control. Ser sometido por el elfo no estaba en sus planes… Y sin embargo, esto no se sentía enteramente como sumisión. Dependiendo del punto de vista, podría ser interpretado también como una forma de adoración y veneración. Con eso sí podía estar de acuerdo, y es lo que se repitió mentalmente hasta llegar al clímax.

\- Nggh.. ¡Ah! ¡Me…!

Boquiabierto y agitado, se contuvo antes de decir aquel sagrado nombre. Nunca olvidado, pero jamás vuelto a pronunciar. Debería ser más cuidadoso en el futuro, por poco deja descubrir años de perfecta actuación y labor.

Celebrimbor reapareció de entre las piernas de Annatar, desalineado y con los labios hinchados, pero portando una sonrisita triunfal, que plantó en los labios de un exhausto Annatar. Saboreó con lujuria la sangre y la propia esencia del Maia, que sólo segundos antes había estado relamiendo. Se alejó un poco, interrumpiendo el beso para admirar al Señor de los Dones. Era la primera vez que veía al Maia tan deshecho, y por el amor de Eru, no sería la última.

Annatar gruñó guturalmente y clavó sus uñas en la espalda de Celebrimbor, intensificando el contacto y volviendo a besarlo con ferocidad. Era como si… temiera perderlo.  
Celebrimbor desechó ese pensamiento, demasiado pretensioso para algo que recién comenzaba. Su mente era una nebulosa de pensamientos agolpados, la razón luchando por abrirse paso y recordarle lo público del lugar en que estaban.

\- Annatar. Annatar… por favor, escucha – protestó una vez el Maia le dio un respiro – Sería más prudente si lo seguimos en mi habitación.

Abriendo lentamente los ojos y fijándolos con descreimiento creciente en Celebrimbor, Annatar pareció volver en sí. Una de sus manos se posó en la mejilla de Celebrimbor, permaneciendo un momento casi inmóvil, pensativo.

\- No es prudente... No lo es. – repitió.  
Celebrimbor ayudó al Maia a levantarse del suelo, y juntos volvieron a andar por los pasillos que llevaban a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales no estaban muy separadas la una de la otra.  
\- Annatar, ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó dubitativamente el elfo, tras recorrer varios tramos en silencio.

\- Claro que sí – sonrió de lado para reafirmar lo que decía – Me despido aquí, Tyelpë. Ha sido una larga noche para ambos, deberíamos descansar.

Sin encontrar palabras al súbito cambio de ánimo del Maia, sólo atinó a musitar un pobre “buenas noches”. Observó con la mano congelada en el picaporte cómo Annatar desaparecía dentro de su habitación.

 

…

 

Al día siguiente, Eregion era un alboroto de griteríos. Voces y órdenes se mezclaban atropelladamente, la de Celebrimbor entre ellas.

Los prisioneros que iban a ser interrogados habían escapado, y nadie podía explicarse cómo pudo suceder algo así.

De hecho, sí se podía explicar, pero Celebrimbor se resistía a la más obvia posibilidad: que entre los numerosos invitados hubiera habido algún espía del enemigo. Habría que llevar a cabo una intensa interrogación a quienes él mismo había invitado para festejar, la mayoría de ellos sus amigos.

Como si fuera poco por lo que preocuparse, esa mañana había recordado miserablemente la escena de Galadriel y Annatar, y luego a su amigo Narvi, quien seguramente se había ido de lengua con la cantidad de alcohol que llevaba encima…

Se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan descuidado y haber abandonado el banquete a sus impulsos más primigenios. Pero para ser completamente sincero consigo mismo, no se arrepentía de nada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No lo puedo creer. Empecé a escribirlo en Navidad y lo terminé en el Día de Reyes (por ende cuenta como regalo de ambas fechas xD) .... Definitivamente iré al infierno :'D
> 
> (Galadriel está un poco OC, perdón xD)


End file.
